Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!
by SammyAndTidalForever
Summary: This will be the most awesomest rap battles in total drama history! (you can include any OC from power island if you want) Let's see who'll win. Send in reviews to see who I should do next. Total drama power island can be included to if you want.
1. Bridgette VS Tidal

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Tidal (shows Tidal flying)

VS.

Bridgette (shows Bridgette holding her surfboard)

BEGIN!

Bridgette:

Hello there dragon girl or should i say copy of me.

A tail, set of horns, pair of wings, your the me I don't wanna be.

Your are me with a blue highlight in your hair.

I bet your not powerful enough to fight off a bear.

You even say you were born on the earth.

It looks like you don't even know about your birth.

You say your the first thing alive.

I bet you can make up more than a lie.

Let's see how good you are in flying around.

Let's see if your that good, you might hit the ground.

Tidal:

I am part human part dragon, as you can see.

The first thing on the planet me, me, me.

Let's see how good you are controlling water.

And don't you forget your not my daughter.

And when I fly around, I never touch the ground.

I can punch you in the face and I will hear a pound.

I can turn into a dragon anytime you please.

I'm the best one around, I can break your knees.

I will win the million, you will see.

I will win this rap battle, it will be me.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD I DO NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	2. Sierra vs Blainley

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Sierra (shows Sierra texting)

VS.

Blainley (shows Blainley putting on make-up)

BEGIN!

Sierra:

Hello there Mildred, we meet again.

I'm gonna call you a big red hen.

Geoff owned you on the third aftermath.

I think I smell you, go take a bath.

You say your also very blainerific.

Your kinda wrong, your pretty horrorific

Just like Geoff says "you got no soul".

Go to the yukon and get stuck to a pole.

Blainley:

At least I'm a strong player, not some creepy fan.  
You think Cody likes you? He tried to kick you off like a can.  
You can say what you want, but I'm better than you.  
If you think you're a good player, get a fuckin clue.  
I'm gonna win the game someday, you'll just blog.  
And drool over Cody more than a fuckin dog.  
Now get out of her, as for you dignity, you haven't got a stitch.  
So leave right now, you stupid dumb bitch.


	3. Material vs The Engima

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Material (shows Material changing himself into metal)

VS.

The Engima (shows the Engima writing a story)

BEGIN!

Material:

Hello there Engima, you make me hurl.

Your a freak, I could see, you deformed girl.

I am on the heros, but why are you.

You like the color blue, well I do to.

I got real good powers, better as could be.

I will win this battle, always me.

Let's see how good you rhyme a rap.

Unless you rap stuff that is actually crap.

The Engima:

I don't rap stuff that sounds like crap.

Unless I think someone doesn't know how to rap.

Your a guy who knows how to change his form.

You might be the guy who's afraid of some corn.

Are you the guy who hates the cold.

Well I'm the type who firece and bold.

I made it through the merge which means final eight.

You jealous of me, sorry, haters gonna hate.


	4. Mal vs Tidal

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Tidal (shows Tidal flying)

VS.

Mal (shows Mal taking out a knife)

BEGIN!

Mal:

Hello there dragon girl.

Didn't you notice that you make me hurl.

You are all mismatched, did you bump your head.

Did you bump it when trying to get out of bed.

Where did you get your powers from, no one knows.

I even saw you taking selfies and trying to pose.

It's pretty hard to explain what you look like.

Get out of here and go take a hike.

Tidal:

I was born with my powers, go have a look.

You might be stupid, so go read a book.

Mike defeated you in season five.

I was the first thing ever alive.

Blaze is much more evil than you, wanna see.

I am just like Bridgette, I am always carefree.

I am much stronger than you pal.

The stupid dumb idiot we all know, Mal.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	5. The Misunderstood Hero vs Tidal

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Tidal (shows Tidal flying)

VS.

The Misunderstood Hero (shows the Misunderstood hero smirking)

BEGIN!

Tidal:

I see your looking mismatched today.

Go put on your tattoo wings and go fly away.

I'm so real, your so fake.

I can eat a moldy cheesecake.

I got two stomachs, I can eat anything you say.

I eat stuff that is poisonous everyday.

This is the rap I will win.

I waiting to eat you cause your my din.

The Misunderstood Hero:

You say that I'm fake, that's not true.

Says the girl which swims in the ocean blue.

You got wings and a blue tail.

This rap I'm gonna win, let's watch you bale.

You made it further than me, I don't care.

You copy of Bridgette with a highlight in her hair.

Let's watch me win this awesome rap.

Your dumb and useless with your blubbering crap.


	6. Izzy vs Noah

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Izzy (shows Izzy doing her dance)

VS.

Noah (shows Noah reading a book)

BEGIN!

Izzy:

Hey there Noah, you stupid nerd.

You know how to read word to word.

You read books all day, that's all you do.

Do you even read when you start to take a poo.

You are so boring, everyone says.

How long do you read, five hours per day.

Learn to take your mind out of the book.

And learn to be more like me, you can have a look.

Noah:

Izzy, your a crazy girl.

Did you notice that you make me hurl.

You try and flap your arms like your a goose.

Warning, warning, there's a pshco on the loose.

You think you got wings.

But your losing many things.

Like your friend, Gwen.

And your boyfriend, Owen.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	7. Max vs Scarlett

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Scarlett (shows Scarlett with a laptop)

VS.

Max (shows Max with an invention he made)

BEGIN!

Scarlett:

Tying my hair into a bun, and slipping on these abnormally large glasses,

I'm keeping up appearances, and remember your down in the masses.

Unlike you, I know how to use intelligence and stealth to get me far in life,

Without having to secretly go breaking things, godplaying and cause strife.

It is pretty easy since I'm super smart.

You are really weak and you are no piece of art.

I can ace a test and homework is never gonna be late.

Hey Max, I have to tell you one more thing, haters gonna hate.

Max:

I'm the evil genius who creates new inventions for the world.

I even remember that you could drag me when I hurled.

Episode nine is the most craziest thing.

You've gone crazy like looking for a bird looking for it's wing.

I am much better than you in rapping this stuff.

Your the pig and I'm the wolf that knows how to huff and puff.

(Max was cut off when Topher walked in)

Topher:

How about you two learn to rap without a peep.

Just shut up so I can go to sleep.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	8. Mal vs Mike

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Mike (shows Mike smiling)

VS.

Mal (shows Mal with a knife)

BEGIN!

Mike:

Mal you villain, I thought I got rid of you.

I had to get rid of the other ones to.

Well to defeat you, it will be this rap.

I know your bad, your a useless piece of crap.

You need to get away from Zoey and me.

Because together me and her will be.

Get you stupid butt out of here.

Get away, get away and don't come near.

Mal:

I thought you needed me to protect your life.

You know I can kill you with my knife.

Your with a girl that you always like.

I think she needs to leave you and go take a hike.

She dressed all red, the color of blood.

She might kill you and your blood will flood.

You need to break up with her or you will die.

My work here is done, so goodbye.

WHO WON?

WHO WILL BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	9. Anne Maria vs Zoey

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Zoey (shows Zoey holding the necklace Mike gave her)

VS.

Anne Maria (shows Anne Maria spraying her hair)

BEGIN!

Anne Maria:

Hey there redhead, get out of the way.

Vito is mine, I could always say.

Hey loves me better than you, so don't you even try.

Say hello to Vito and to Mike goodbye.

I will rip off his shirt everytime he puts it on.

Seeing Mike instead of Vito is a big con.

So get away from him, he is mine.

And we will be together until we're ninety-nine.

Zoey: (turns into commando)

Let me remind you that I single handed beat the crap out of Scott.  
You know what now I'm gonna beat your ass with this arrow I brought.  
Your, a freak, a reject, an insult to jersey shore's snooki.  
I don't go wait here while I go get a chocalate chip cookie.  
You know what the I've seen better lucking people from the twins.  
I'm gonna grab your spray cans and throw them in this garbage bin.  
Why don't you just quit spraying you little pouf and fight.  
You say your faster and stronger but your all bark and no bite.  
I'm Zoey motherfucker and you won't like while I'm in this mood.  
Now will you excuse Me and Mike are gonna go to our honeymoon.


	10. Tidal vs Cynder

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Tidal (shows Tidal flying)

VS.

Cynder (shows Cynder playing)

BEGIN!

Tidal:

Hello there little dragon, playing with a ball.

When I see you playing with dad, I start to call.

It feels your a copy of me.

I'm not lying, can't you see.

Your a bad guy for eating people's nightmares.

And I'm the good guy, I save people from here to there.

Let's see how good you are beating me.

I will win, just wait and see.

Cynder:

You are my mom, don't you even care.

You can come and hurt me, if you dare.

I got the sharpest claws, come and get me.

Dare to hurt me and I will open your belly.

Who cares if Blaze comes out, your fire type.

And that water I pt over him, he will wipe.

Let's everyone vote for me to win.

And then I will stuff you in the garbage bin.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	11. Amy vs Sammy

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Amy (shows Amy smiling evily)

VS.

Sammy (shows Sammy on her bed)

BEGIN!

Sammy:

Look who's back, it's you again.

Maybe I should call you a big fat hen.

You've been mean to me all your life.

Now I've got to get away from you before I'm in the afterlife.

I hate you so much, that I wanna kill you.

I might as well choke you until you turn blue.

Now get away from me, you crazy mutt.

Get out of this place before I kick your butt.

(Amy starts crying and runs away)

Sammy: I didn't expect that to happen.

(Sammy shruggs and laughs)

SAMMY WON?

I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT TO HAPPEN...

ANYWAYS, WHO SHOULD I DO NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	12. Susette vs Izzy

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Susette (shows Susette with a chainsaw)

VS.

Izzy (shows Izzy swinging from a vine)

BEGIN!

Izzy:

Hey look who's here, Susette the evil hidden.

Your evil to me looks so forbidden.

I am the girl which is awesomer than you.

You might be awesome, well your number two.

I've been on three seasons of total drama.

You lost, go get a phone and call your mama.

I'm am the one that will be the craziest one.

And everyone also thinks that I'm really fun.

Susette:

You might have think I'm crazy a couple times.  
But I'm the fucking master when it comes to rhymes.  
I'm the strongest, best person on the show.  
If I was it the game, you would blow.  
I'm not afraid of some looney red-head.  
Your raps stink so much, you sound like your dead.  
At least you actually have friends.  
Not just a guilt-trip that never ends.  
So why don't you go back to your little dock.  
Because if your thinking you're a winner, your in for a shock.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	13. Sierra vs Topher

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Sierra (shows Sierra on her phone)

VS.

Topher (shows Topher with a picture of Chris in his hand)

BEGIN!

Sierra:

Hello there Topher, Chris 2.0.

You were on season six and you blow.

You thought you were gonna be host of show.

Chris has fooled you, so that's a big no, no.

You toke Chris's phone and waited for a call.

You better stop waiting before you hit in a wall.

Season six would have done better without you.

You made season six suck and I already knew.

Topher:

Oh great, it's freak-zilla again.  
Probably coming to get her revenge.  
Stop obsessing over me you fashion-challenged freak.  
You're nothing but a dumb bitch in love with a geek.  
You suck the life out of the game.  
Because you're crazy about some loser fame.  
Go back to your laptop where you belong.  
If you think you beat me, you're more than wrong.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	14. Duncan vs Scales

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Duncan (shows Duncan flipping his pocketknife)

VS.

Scales (shows Scales hissing)

BEGIN!

Duncan:

Hey look lizard breath, I'm the only bad guy around.

I can beat you up and toss you on the ground.

You are really old, six thousand biggest number.

You should look in the mirror, your a giant cucumber.

Tidal is older than you and looks more really hot.

You have reptile skin, plus I'm not gay, so your not.

I'm the biggest bad boy around, go ahead and see.

And I will be the baddest guy around, always me.

Scales:

Those who see me think, "What the heck is that thing".  
Oh I'm 088, THE FREAKING LIZARD KING.  
I've been trapped in my cell for over one hundred years.  
But now I'm breakin free and becoming your number one fear.  
You're a human delinquent, I'm a creature of hell.  
I'll rip you limb from limb if you step inside my cell.  
Just like foundation staff, if you test me, you're maimed.  
Once you step into my cell your life will never be the same.  
I left Dr. Harp crying, shaking like a little girl.  
Until he was too scared to mention me to the rest of the world.  
You try and act tough, but face the facts.  
Your girlfriends are with others, they ain't ever coming back.  
"Kill yourself," is what I hear from people like you.  
If I wanted to, I'd jump from your ego to your IQ.  
So let me munch on this punk here, like I munch on sick rhymes.  
The name's Scales the lizard king and it's hunting due time.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	15. Scales vs Tidal

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Tidal (shows Tidal flying)

VS.

Scales (shows Scales hissing)

BEGIN!

Scales:

Ok, I have to admit, I wasn't expecting this.  
But I've already beat Duncan, now you're next on my list.  
Listen here girly, all you do is make a splash.  
Compared to my abilities, you'll be cut and slashed.  
Sorry girl, but you're not as pretty as Alice.  
And when you get beaten you're gonna be filled up with malice.  
I'll get my friend 009 and turn you into solid ice.  
Because hitting you, wouldn't fell very nice.  
My stare alone sends shivers in the grown ups and kids.  
I bring terror to this channel like user 666.

Tidal:

If you talk about ice, that is my personality type.

And if you talk to me, you are nasty and ripe.

I am the host of total drama power stars.

It looks like your a alien from the planet mars.

And remember I can boot you out of this season.

Your a slithering snake with a nasty reason.

Plus I'm not a girl for most of the time.

I am pretty much genderless and I aced this rhyme.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	16. James vs Scarlett

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Scarlett (shows Scarlett with a laptop)

VS.

Max (shows James with smirking evily)

BEGIN!

James:

Hello there Scarlett, nice to meet you.

And I bet it's nice for you to meet me to.

I am your gender as you could see.

And there is no way you could be smarter than me.

I am as smart as you or maybe even more.

I will be the trainer and your the dog on the floor.

I am the one that is more intellegent, I have a hidden evil.

And you could go back when it was medevil.

Scarlett:

I hate it when the genders think their smart.

I am the real one, your a bad piece of art.

I can tear Max all I like.

You need to get out of here and go take a hike.

I also hate when you take advantage of me.

I am the smartest and you will see.

I can beat you and your dumbest rap.

Because you rap, useless crap.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	17. James vs Heather

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

James (shows James with a laptop)

VS.

Heather (shows Heather crossing her arms)

BEGIN!

Heather:

I never met you before, do I know you.

Wait a minute, you look like Scarlett number two.

Your her gender, I just found out now.

I can beat your butt, do you know how.

I got Alejandro by my side.

I know how to make you bide.

You've only been on no season.

I have been on four of them with a really big reason.

James:

Yeah right, you can beat me.

It's impossible you can see.

I am much more evil than you will ever think.

I even know what the hell is a chain link.

Compared to you, you aren't smart.

You are nasty and I'm a fine piece of art.

I will win this rap, yes I will.

And when I have the time, your body will become fresh kill.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	18. Jet vs Max

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Jet (shows Jet regenerating)

VS.

Max (shows Max with an invention he made)

BEGIN!

Jet:

Hey look who I found, Sierra number two.

I can tell by your hair, Mr. monkey poo.

Season six, you were so dumb.

Calling Scarlett your sidekick, not number one.

She then out-smarted you on episode seven.

You even look like your four feet eleven.

Let's see how good you are in this stupid rap.

Unless you do bad and smudge your face in monkey crap.

Max:

You brought that back, how dare you.

It makes me want to choke you until you turn all blue.

You look like android.

Which is really annoyed.

Go and get a drink before you go mad.

And go all evil and turn all bad.

Because I'm the only evil one allowed on this island.

You better go now because I'mm on the radio with my favorite band.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	19. Tamara vs Jose

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Tamara (shows Tamara manipulating someone)

VS.

Jose (shows Jose posing)

BEGIN!

Jose:

Hey look, who's back, someone named Al.

Maybe it's his gender, Tamara, his little pal.

You speak spanish like I do.

But I can speak it better, better than you.

Yo puedo hablar español seguir adelante y tratar de hacerlo mejor.

Incluso puedo decir el alfabeto, cada letra.

Try and beat that let's see you ace.

Just try to do your rap while picking up the pace.

Tamara:

Fine I will do better just you see.

I am more better than you, all just me.

Usted fue derrotado por Alejandro en el partido.

Veamos intenta realizar capturas.

Te voy a vencer en esta estúpida rap.

Todo lo que hacemos todos los días es hablar de basura inútil.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	20. Courtney vs Leshawna

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Courtney (shows Courtney on her PTA)

VS.

Leshawna (shows Leshawna dancing)

BEGIN!

Courtney:

You mall shopping home girl, just be quiet.  
You're a good guy? Nobody buys it.  
You're a dumb weak chick, you will never win.  
I'm a woman made of metal, you're made of tin.  
We all know I'm better than you.  
If you think your good, can you get a clue.  
Your as good at rapping as you are dancing.  
Now I'll cover my ears so you can sing.

Leshawna:

Shut up Courtney, you super bitch.  
Are really surprised Duncan didn't want to date a witch.  
Would you just shut up for once, and give us a break.  
I'm shocked that nobody's dunked you in the lake.  
I'm sick of you, and your annoying complaining.  
How can your fans think it's entertaining.  
You better get ready, you fucking Type A.  
Because now, you're finally going to pay.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	21. Jet vs Ezekiel

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Jet (shows Jet hanging out)

VS.

Ezekiel (shows Ezekiel picking his nose)

BEGIN!

Jet:

Listen here homeschooled freak, no need to fret.  
But your fame fell faster than when I was sucked out of a jet.  
I'm a m*** zombie, you're just a feral freak.  
I'm honest to a fault, and honestly, your breath reeks.

You love Anne Maria, but she doesn't like you.

She only likes you for the diamond all blue.

Let's see how you rap or how you even talk.

Let me remind you, you don't even walk.

(Ezekiel starts growling at Jet and starts chasing him)

WHO WON?

JET WON BECAUSE EZEKIEL CAN'T TALK!

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE! 


	22. Data vs Sam

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Data (shows Data messing up a game)

VS.

Sam (shows Sam playing video games)

BEGIN!

Data:

Let's go bro, go ahead and open the file.  
This game has just begun so you'll be here for a while.  
Listen up kid I'm Data and I'm here to fight.  
I'm the b*** glitching glitch that'll show you true fright.  
All these stupid human show offs make me sick.  
Just like my game, I will chop you into eight bits.  
You're an obese blob of flesh, so I can take on you.  
The PC will make you have the chills, when you're crying in your room.  
You can't get rid of me, I will torture you for a long time.  
I can tell you this little tip, you can't survive my rhymes.  
Your gonna beat my game, heck that's rich.  
I just have one thing to tell you, game over b***.

Sam:

Oh sure, Data the glitch.

You are actually the bitch.

You are just like slenderman, stalking all the kids.

That really messed up and stupid.

You are just like missingno, you screw up the game.

And I bet I know who's responsible for the blame.

There is always one way to erase you.

Start the game all over and you'll be gone to.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	23. Cynder vs Wil

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Wil (shows Wil playing with other people's nightmares)

VS.

Cynder (shows Cynder playing)

BEGIN!

Wil:

Hey looks who's back, the awkward little baby.

Do you need a bottle with milk, maybe.

I love eating people's dreams.

You can only blow some beams.

I am the strongest one around here.

Your feeling kinda sick, the end is coming near.

Why haven't you realized this entire rap or didn't bother.

If you haven't noticed yet, I'm your father.

Cynder:

Oh yeah, says the man, he really blows.

Wait, can I actually call you a freakshow.

Your the guy that actually wanted me.

Let's see how powerful I can be.

You are nothing cheese and chedder.

Tidal is the one which I like better.

Let's see who wins this actual rap.

Unless you wanna rub your face in some dragon crap.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	24. Jet vs Scales

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Jet (shows Jet regenerating)

VS.

Scales (shows Scales hissing)

BEGIN!

Jet:

Okay Scaley freak, I remember you, you little snake.  
Just like Freddy Krueger's dreams, I'm gonna shake you awake.  
Cause you're lost in your dreams if you think you can win.  
I'm Euclid, you're safe, so I'm bringing all the victims in.  
So you've escaped a few times, doesn't make you special.  
I'm the freakin freak that makes all the kids go mental.  
All they see from me is a blur in their eyes.  
Next they'll snap from confusion, committing suicide.  
I stole so many of your victims, I bet you sued me.  
But I'm not one to judge, so don't feel bad if you flee.

Scales:

I don't feel bad, I'm on power season two.

I just noticed that you can't tie your own shoe.

That is so weak, I might just say.

I'm with Alice now, everyday.

You are alone with no one to hang out.

So your in the corner, starting to pout.

I will win this rap, I got Alice as my chick.

You are from the gateway 666.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	25. Sam vs Cody

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Cody (shows Cody flirting)

VS.

Sam (shows Sam playing video games)

BEGIN!

Sam:

I could have ruled this show.  
If it wasn't for Alejandro.  
Cody, we all knew you wouldn't win the 'mil.  
I doubt you could even win a one dollar bill.  
We all know I'm gonna win this rap.  
So now, go and spew your crap.

Cody:

You are so wrong gamer boy, I would win the million.

I am the only ladies guy, I'm one in a billion.

Let's see how you in rapping me out.

You never won the million, so you start to pout.

I am the best guy around, so you better listen.

Before you go to the bathroom and you start pissin.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	26. Tidal vs Shadow

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Tidal (shows Tidal flying)

VS.

Shadow (shows Shadow controlling fire)

BEGIN!

Tidal:

Hey look at this, someone's back.

I bet your powers were weak and lack.

I'm the princess of the sea.

Even I'm one of my species, the one and only.

I can fly and controll water better than you.

And when I hurt you with it, you'll go boo hoo hoo.

Let's see how good you are in trying to defeat me.

Because remember on power island, I'm your one and only.

Shadow:

Hey there sweetie, looks like you remember me.

You little sea dragon named Lily.

You are a sea dragon fairy.

But I wouldn't listen to you, I would listen to K. Perry.

I can control more elements fire, water, earth, and air.

If you try to stop me, let's see if you dare.

I win this rap, no matter what.

So get out of here before I beat your butt.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	27. Cynder vs Shadow

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Cynder (shows Cynder playing)

VS.

Shadow (shows Shadow controlling fire)

BEGIN!

Shadow:

Hello there little dragon, playing with a ball.

When I see you, I start want to start and brawl.

I am with Tidal, not Wil.

I am the one that I will kill.

Your a bad guy for eating people's nightmares.

And I'm the good guy, I save people from here to there.

Let's see how good you are beating me.

I will win, just wait and see.

Cynder:

Oh sure, how am I a bad guy.

It makes no sense, that is one big lie.

You need proof to prove it, but you don't have any.

You never won the money, you don't even have a penny.

I am gonna win TDNGI.

If you say I'm not, your the loser type of guy.

So watch what you say in front of me.

I am strong enough to bit in half your knee.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	28. Jose vs Alejandro

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Jose (shows Jose looking into a mirror)

VS.

Alejandro (shows Alejandro looking madly)

BEGIN!

Jose:

Yo, red man, do you think you sick.

Because flirting with to many girls is a big ick.

You wear a bull necklace.

Do you look pretty or are you a mess.

And do you wright what you say back home in chalk.

Is this what you wright, "dead donkeys don't talk".

Alejandro:

So you think I'm pretty, I'm not a girl.

You've never noticed, you always make me hurl.

I beat you up in season five.

I never wanted to see you for the rest of your live.

Now I'm with Heather and your with no one.

That will seem like a lot of fun.

Now I'm done rapping in front of you.

Now go stick your face in some doggy poo.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	29. Angel vs Duncan

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Duncan (shows Duncan flipping his pocketknife)

VS.

Angel (shows Angel eating a cupcake)

BEGIN!

Duncan:

Hello there sweetheart, I can't believe you.

I signed up for total drama to.

I know you like cupcakes and skulls.

But I need to say your style is a little dull.

I need to say your style needs to be a bit more like mine.

And then you will mighty fine.

Angel:

Oh sure dad, change my style.

I saw you put up a poster of Niall.

I can't believe you like 1D, are you insane.

Because I think your gay and it give me a pain.

And last night I heard you blast story of my life.

I thought you were pretty cool when you stab someone with your knife.

Is this an addiction, I don't know.

But I will keep my style, but I could include this skull bow.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	30. Sclaes vs Angel

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Scales (shows Scales hissing)

VS.

Angel (shows Angel eating a cupcake)

BEGIN!

Scales:

Hey look there's a sweetheart in town.

But you will rap until your down.

I'm the lizard king, try and beat me.

And you will die just wait and see.

Your Duncan's girl, all sweet and nice.

I am cold-hearted and just plain ice.

Let's see how you try to beat me.

And you'll be the one beaten, just wait and see.

Angel:

Scales, you are the snakiest guy I've ever seen.

But I have good eyesight and it's very keen.

I could beat your butt, with my knife.

Maybe I'd slain you and you'll lose your life.

I am the one who's really sweet.

And your the guy who always eats meat.

Let's see how you do, maybe horribly well.

Your the stupidest creature I've seen in hell.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	31. Wil vs Shadow

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Shadow (shows Shadow controlling fire)

VS.

Wil (shows Wil playing with nightmares)

BEGIN!

Wil:

Hey look at this, Shadow is back.

Give me your head, so I can give you a whack.

Your really dull in your style today.

I'm not lying, just see what I say.

My powers are much better than yours.

Your powers just like to bore.

Let's see you beat me in this rap.

You will lose and go take a nap.

Shadow:

How are my powers lame.

I remember you got kicked out of the game.

You are close to win the million.

I am close to win the billion.

You got kicked out of the game.

In the Shotgun of Shame.

I can kick yor butt with my powers.

And you will be dead in a couple of hours.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	32. Katie and Sadie vs Lindsey and Beth

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Katie and Sadie (shows the two girls staring at a picture of Justin)

VS.

Lindsey and Beth (shows Lindsey and Beth hanging out a mall)

BEGIN!

Katie and Sadie:

Like, oh my god, it's the nerd and the slut.  
You two are totally lame, and uncut.  
Lindsay will kiss anyone who says his name is Tyler.  
Beth, you're just the annoying, fat, smiler.  
You two fuckers, you can't get a clue.  
Nobody will ever like you.  
So get off the floor, because you know you can't win.  
By the time this is over, Tyler and Brady will love us, you annoying twins.

Lindsey and Beth:

The only annoying, fat, smiler is you, Sadie.  
And you were only around for like five episodes, Katie.  
You argue and make up, your just little drama queens.  
I know better fashion than you two and you looked ugly in green.  
We have gotton father than you two and we almost got a million.  
We will always be better than you two times bazillion.  
The one thing we see you do is admire Justin and Trent you witches.  
But they don't like you cause your annoying so surrender now you bitches.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	33. Wil vs Tidal

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Tidal (shows Tidal flying)

VS.

Wil (shows Wil playing with nightmares)

BEGIN!

Tidal:

Hello there Wil, what have do you hate.

I've seen you on the internet trying to masterbate.

And remember one day when I was eating corn.

I saw you in your room watching gay porn.

You never told me that you like guys.

Unless your body is all full of lies.

My body is strong and yours is weak.

I will see you later kiss a guy on his cheek.

Wil:

Your saying that I'm gay, I'm not.

You never listen and your like "what".

Your powers are fake.

Just go swimming in a lake.

I bet with you versus Heather.

Heather would do better.

So try to come near me I'm warning you.

I will play with your dreams and nightmares to.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	34. Tidal vs Jet

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Jet (shows Jet regenerating)

VS.

Tidal (shows Tidal flying)

BEGIN!

Jet:

Hey look who's here, it's Tidal, princess of the sea.

Did you got something on your knee.

You can turn into a dragon, what's the point.

You just grow a few extra joints.

You hate Blaze a lot, doesn't matter.

Unless you want to start and chatter.

Plus your the girl which loves to kill.

Plus remember there's a murder bill

Tidal: (turns into Blaze)

Oh you little stupid brat.

I am gonna beat you up with a baseball bat.

I made the biggest rule about including me.

And you'll be six under ground, cause you'l be buried.

Don't you talk to me like that ever again or ever.

Or you will never be alive and I really mean never.

Let's see you try making fun of me ever in your life.

Or else I would cut you with my very own pocketknife.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	35. Susette vs Lindsey

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Susette (shows Susette with a chainsaw)

VS.

Lindsey (shows Lindsey putting on make-up)

BEGIN!

Susette:

Hey blondy, what's up.

How dumb are you, dumber than a cup.

You get all the girl's wrong from Izzy to Gwen.

Even all the boy's from Trent to Owen.

Did you go to school.

Or are you to cool.

And are you in pain.

Your head is so empty, you got no brain.

Lindsey:

How do I rap.

I don't know how to rap.

Susette: I knew this was gonna happen.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	36. Blaze vs Cynder

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Blaze (shows Blaze laughig evily)

VS.

Cynder (shows Cynder playing)

BEGIN!

Blaze:

Hey look at this, it Spyro's friend.

Looks like you got no friendship, so it bends.

I look like Duncan, unless you are blind.

You are really crazy, you are out of your mind.

Let's see how you try and beat me.

Your the the princess of the sea.

I am much better.

You look more like Heather.

Cynder:

You pathetic punk, I'm number one.  
Now that you've had all your fun.  
Get ready to be schooled, 'cuz I'm an all-star.  
You're an antagonist, you seriously lowered the bar.  
You think I'm the weirdo, look at yourself.  
I'm the one with all the glamour and wealth.  
I'm the strongest girl this game's ever had.  
So go fuck yourself, before I get mad.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	37. Heather vs Leshawna

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Heather (shows Heather smiling)

VS.

Leshawna (shows Leshawna dancing)

BEGIN!

Leshawna:

What's up ya'll, Leshawna is back.  
Cause back home I'm the queen of raps.  
The title you ever get is the queen of mean.  
You stink worse then Owen when he eats beans.  
I'm strong enough to throw your ass off the cliff.  
You need a vacation, here let me give you a lift.  
I will choke your fucking neck till you can no longer breathe.  
And while I'm at it, I will go break the rest of your teeth.

Heather:

You mall shopping home girl, just be quiet.  
You're a good guy, nobody buys it.  
You're a dumb weak chick, you will never win.  
I'm a woman made of metal, you're made of tin.  
We all know I'm better than you.  
If you think your good, can you get a clue.  
Your as good at rapping as you are dancing.  
Now I will cover my ears so you can sing.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	38. FlareBlaze vs Star

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Star (shows Star using her mind powers)

VS.

FlareBlaze (shows FlareBlaze sitting down)

BEGIN!

Star:

Look at this, the girl on fire.

You love Shadow I know and I'm not a lier.

I can controll things with my mind.

I can even controll the stuff to kick your behind.

So if your trying to rap with me, stay away.

And come back again another day.

FlareBlaze:

Oh ha ha, very funny.

You recognize your not as soft as a bunny.

Your kinda weird with your stupid powers.

You never train, but it takes me hours.

Your always so hazy.

So I think that means your lazy.

We'll see who more stronger in the end.

And the money will be mine, also the money I will defend.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	39. Jacqueline vs Alejandro

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Jacqueline (shows Jacqueline speaking french)

VS.

Alejandro (shows Alejandro smiling evily)

BEGIN!

Alejandro:

Hey look at this french girl.

Do you eat french curls.

Can I ask you to be my maid.

So with my hair, you can make a french braid.

I am the hottest guy around.

I can put you six feet underground.

I am much stronger than you.

And the weakest around, so whooh who.

Jacqueline:

How dare you make fun of me.

You will be so scared, your pants will show pee.

I am not your maid, your butt will be on fire.

You stupid, cheating lier.

You better get out of my house.

You tiny scurring mouse.

I'm gonna beat you up until you are dead.

And I think I know where is your new bed.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	40. Heather vs Courtney

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Heather (shows Heather putting on make-up)

VS.

Courtney (shows Courtney on her PTA)

BEGIN!

Heather:

If you think I'm all bark, then you'd completely lost your mind.  
Everytime I compete, I ended up in the final five.  
If you think that Alejandro actually likes you, a scary witch.  
But in reality, he was actually using you to go farther bitch.  
I'm one of the best competitors on Total Drama, period.  
What's the matter Courtney, you look furious.  
You are so evil, you make me look like nothing, bitch.  
Now go home to a mirror and see what you become, a witch.

Courtney:

Why are you even still on the show.  
Your strategies just get you booted you know.  
You're even more evil than Chris.  
We know you won't be winnin this.  
We all know I'm better than you.  
There's a reason it was me in the season two.  
I'm cool as ice, and hot as fire.  
you're just some loser liar.  
So why don't you call your boyfriend, Alejandro.  
Oh wait, you burned him with the volcano.  
I rule this game, we all know that.  
That's why I'm gonna win this rap.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	41. Archie vs Mal

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Archie (shows Archie smiling)

VS.

Mal (shows Mal with a knife)

BEGIN!

Archie:

Listen up kid, you're facing keter horror.  
All you are is an imaginary crazy mind explorer.  
You'll be fighting for your life, I'm not playing a game.  
They'll hear the silence from this lamb before he's gutted and slain.  
Now kid listen closely, I won't let my dinner run.  
I will make your doom creative, then drink up all your blood.  
Your facing Archie Williams, the super powered cannibal.  
I would say I'm crazy, but I'm as hungry as hannibal.  
I take pride in the masks I create, I'm a true winner.  
I will take you and make my family a thanksgiving dinner.

Mal:

Oh you try to kill me, I try back.

You live under floorboards in the shack.

You have powers and animal traits.

You also like being late.

Your Ezekiel number two.

And I'm not lying, it's all about you.

I'm the guy who could kick your butt.

You are actually a lazy mutt.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	42. Topher vs Sierra

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Sierra (shows Sierra on her phone)

VS.

Topher (shows Topher with a picture of Chris in his hand)

BEGIN!

Sierra:

Hello there Topher, Chris 2.0.

You were on season six and you blow.

You thought you were gonna be host of show.

Chris has fooled you, so that's a big no, no.

You toke Chris's phone and waited for a call.

You better stop waiting before you hit in a wall.

Season six would have done better without you.

You made season six suck and I already knew.

Topher:

Oh great, it's freak-zilla again.  
Probably coming to get her revenge.  
Stop obsessing over me you fashion-challenged freak.  
You're nothing but a dumb bitch in love with a geek.  
You suck the life out of the game.  
Because you're crazy about some loser fame.  
Go back to your laptop where you belong.  
If you think you beat me, you're more than wrong.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	43. Archie and Ella vs Bridgette and Geoff

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Archie and Ella (shows Archie and Ella blushing at each other)

VS.

Bridgette and Geoff (shows the couple kissing)

BEGIN!

Bridgette and Geoff:

Archie and Ella the weirdest couple of all.

Looks like Archie has bumped into a wall.

You make clothes out of people skin.

Do you eat it to, you not looking that thin.

Your gonna do the same to Ella, I just know.

You need to get away from her, get out of here, go.

For now, I just see the princess and the troll.

I can already see it, I see it all.

Archie and Ella:

Bridgette and Geoff, the two lovebirds.

You look just like a couple of nerds.

You guys kiss so much, you were voted out first.

Everyone thinks that you are actually the worst.

Me and Ella don't kiss as much as you.

You guys kiss each other until you both turn blue.

Let's see who'll win this rap.

Us or the two pieces of crap.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	44. Mal vs Ella

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Ella (shows Ella singing)

VS.

Mal (shows Mal with a knife)

BEGIN!

Mal:

Hey there sweet princess named Ella.

Think you gained weight from eating nutella.

You got kicked out of the mall for singing.

Your sing so loud, everyone's ears start ringing.

You were the only one singing on season six.

Chris said if you sing, it will be off the island which he picks.

You believed sugar was actually your friend, weak.

Even Dave hates you, even the blushing in your check.

Ella:

Oh your singing is terrible, go ahead and sing.

You singing is so horrible, it'll make my ears ring.

Your the personality of mean, Mike is the nice.

Take your face and shove it in some ice.

You are so mean, you'll steal candy from a girl.

And then when you taste the candy, it makes you hurl.

You a stupid boy teen everyone should know.

You are now available to be booted off the show.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	45. Archie vs Chef

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Archie (shows Archie smiling)

VS.

Chef (shows Chef in his kitchen)

BEGIN!

Archie:

Chef you're a classic megalomaniac.  
You're just like your food, all the taste is lacked.  
My rhymes are finer, than the beverage I would pair with your liver.  
Just run away now, you're facing Archie the killer.  
Just the thought of your rotten flesh makes me want to shiver.  
I bet your body's covered in more fungus than trash and litter.  
I'm the cannibal of the year the freakin king of violence.  
Who dines on the flesh of your interns to the sound of violins.  
Someone take me back to solitary confinement.  
Because as Lecter says, this lamb has been silenced.

Chef:

You little beanstalk, I will end your life.

I will chop you up from head to toe with my knife.

I'm the scariest chef you will see in your day.

And when you try and kill me, a murder bill you'll need to pay.

I noticed your a lot like Blaze, trying to kill, but you miss.

On Power Island, Blaze tried to kill Chris.

I know the perfect way to describe you.

I know who you are, Izzy number two.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	46. Cynder vs Angel

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Cynder (shows Cynder playing)

VS.

Angel (shows Angel eating a cupcake)

BEGIN!

Cynder:

Hello there Angel, nice to see you.

And I bet your thinking it's nice to see me to.

Your name is Angel, but your father is from juvie.

Haven't you seen total drama, it's like one big movie.

You are the bad and I am the good.

You are the wolf and I'm red riding hood.

Let's see if you can beat in total drama next gen.

You are gonna be eliminated, so what will you do then.

Angel:

You got no proof that I was voted it out.

All you do is sit there and all day pout.

You hate raw fish, your mom eats it whole.

She might even get a pet fish and eat it out of it's bowl.

What do you eat, nightmares all night.

You are slenderman giving little kids some fright.

You are just sick in eating dreams.

You are gonna be voted out for how it seems.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	47. Duncan vs Courtney

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Duncan (shows Duncan flipping his pocketknife)

VS.

Courtney (shows Courtney on her PTA)

BEGIN!

Duncan:

Look who's coming back for another beatdown.  
You shoudn't mess with me or your heading for a smackdown.  
Your little meltdown are even worse than Eva.  
You complain when you don't get your way, you're a fucking diva.  
You complain about me kissing Gwen like your a recording tape.  
Beating your ass is so easy, it's like a peice of cake.  
I'm gonna knock you out and throw you in the nearest ditch.  
Nobody's gonna miss you, because your everyone's bitch.

Courtney:

You lying little jail-bound punk.  
You stink even worse than Owen with a skunk.  
You think you're so tough for being in prison.  
You went there for nudity, the truth has risen.  
Even Harold and Cody knocked you out.  
But you think your tough cause you threaten and pout.  
So go back into the world, saying you're tough.  
But don't cry to me when things get to rough.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	48. Cody vs Tidal

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Tidal (shows Tidal flying)

VS.

Cody (shows Cody running from Sierra)

BEGIN!

Tidal:

You only got to the final three cause of Sierra.  
You're a wimpy dweeb who uses mascara.  
I'm the smartest one this game ever had.  
You really don't want to make me mad.  
You actually think you're a ladies man.  
Sierra is your only fan.  
So keep up the bullshit you nerdy geek.  
But when I win, don't cry and shriek.

Cody:

When you think of me, I'm not a geek.

Well at least nature doesn't call me a freak.

If you are a princess, where is your crown.

Maybe it's in at Atlantis, buried underground.

You say that Duncan is actually your brother.

That's not true because you have a dead mother.

You were the only species to survive on your planet.

Your a freak, I win this rap, and that's it.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	49. Archie vs Duncan

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Archie (shows Archie smiling)

VS.

Duncan (shows Duncan flipping his pocketknife)

BEGIN!

Archie:

Listen up you up because here's my strategy.  
Wipe the floor and take out your little battery.  
On TDA you got beaten up by girl in the second half.  
And everytime you did I couldn't help, but laugh.  
You may think your strong, but I say you're to soft.  
Your nothing but old news and old news bores me.  
I saw you on World Tour and you sung worse than glee.  
Now it's time to put this loser in his place.  
And while you do that I will put on a troll face.

Duncan:

So that's what you think of me, well that's not true.

For saying that, I will grab you by the neck and turn you all blue.

I'm the bad boy around here and not a sweetheart.

If you try and say that, I will tear you apart.

Plus don't you try going to Ella anymore.

She is gonna be stuck behind my door.

Every night will get funner and funner.

Until she starts to think that your a big bummer.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULF BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	50. Tidal vs Her Personalites

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Tidal (shows Tidal flying)

VS.

Blaze (shows Blaze playing with fire)

VS.

Tricy (shows Tricy charging up)

VS.

Blade (shows Blade cutting a leaf in half)

VS.

Boulder (shows Boulder crushing a rock)

VS.

Glare (shows Glare lighting up)

VS.

Scorpia (shows Scorpia drinking poison)

VS.

Freeze (shows Freeze looking at himself in an icicle)

VS.

Moon (shows Moon sleeping)

BEGIN!

Tidal:

Look who I'm battling the extra eight of me.

I can't believe this is happening, this can't be.

Freeze, Tricy, Moon, Blaze, Boulder, Glare, Scorpia, and Blade.

I even got no idea how you were made.

I am the main type which you all know.

I can even say you guys all blow.

Scorpia:

Don't you dare battle me I will kill you right away.

And if I kill you all, the reall I will be today.

I'm the strongest type you ever had.

You might be the strongest, but you look like Bridgette, so to bad.

You are nice and also me to, but everyone here is really mean.

It's like I got the most money to get a limosine.

Blade:

You actually think you are better then me.

I am the best, I am the second Courtney.

Blade is the stupid red mohawk guy.

I just want to kill him and I won't say goodbye.

He is the worst type around.

All I wanna do is body slam him yo the ground.

Blaze:

Sure thing Blade, you didn't recognize, I'm not with you.

And know I'm like Duncan, but I'm number two.

I'm with Moon now, you can't stop me.

Cause you go to the bathroom to much to pee.

Your the only herbivore of all the types in Tidal's head.

Cause I think you noticed you bumped your head.

Moon:

Blaze, I told you already not to be rude.

So listen up and start to change your atttitude.

You are getting annoying like stupid Tricy over there.

And Tricy better pull up her shorts because it's showing her underwear.

Now she looks like a she's getting a yellow cheek.

And everyone knows her, she's natures freak.

Tricy:

Moon, don't try and piss me now.

I will always know you, your a big fat cow.

Get out of my face and go stare at Freeze.

And ask him out, including beg on your knees.

Just get away from me you ugly girl.

Before you get me sick and your face will be full of hurl.

Freeze:

I'm the hottest guy here, Justin number two.

My freezing is so strong your body will turn blue.

And there's only one type which I hate who's older.

She is Izzy number two and her name is Boulder.

She's the crazy one we watch out for.

Before you try, she would get crazy even more.

Boulder:

I am the girl who loves to play.

I do it every minute, everyday.

I am Tidal's fun girl, who's extremly strong.

Rock dragons are strong and I'm not wrong.

And we got one more rap, but careful she will give you a flare.

The light dragon who pretty rare, her name is Glare.

Glare:

I am the queen of the light.

I am the day and Moon is the night.

I am Zoey number two.

And I can and will always save someone like you.

I can defeat any type in this place.

The power I have will give me an A.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	51. Cody vs Duncan

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Duncan (shows Duncan flipping his pocketknife)

VS.

Cody (shows Cody running from Sierra)

BEGIN!

Cody:

I'm cool, talented, and have more fans than you do.  
How would you like if I steal Courtney from you.  
You may be strong, but I'm gonna beat you this time.  
I don't care if you think that Sierra is all mine.  
Your so evil your like a male version of as that Heather.  
You may be tough, but you have a soft side that's like a feather.  
I was on Total Drama World Tour, I have sung like a bird.  
Your pretty much just a punk who all he ever do is bully nerds.

Duncan:

I could have ruled the show.  
If it wasn't for Alejandro.  
Cody, we all knew you wouldn't win the mil.  
I doubt you could even win a one dollar bill.  
We all know I'm gonna win this rap.  
So now, go and spew your crap.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	52. Dave vs Sky

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Dave (shows Dave smelling a flower)

VS.

Sky (shows Sky doing flips)

BEGIN!

Sky:

Dave, I got one thing to tell you.

I got a boyfriend, but I like you to.

You played the game, but you didn't do good.

I'm the wolf and your little red riding hood.

I played the game and won the money.

And remember I'm not as sweet as honey.

You tried to kill me in the end.

But I won the money and that friendship bends.

Dave:

You won the money, but I don't care.

And I will fight you, I will fight like a bear.

You and Sugar are like the best friends.

You and her made it almost until the end.

You need to stop cheating throughout the game.

Cause that's getting old and pretty much the same.

You need to stop your shit and leave me alone.

Before your medical bills go up and money I won't loan.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	53. Cody vs Noah

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Noah (shows Noah reading a book)

VS.

Cody (shows Cody running from Sierra)

BEGIN!

Noah:

Listen everyone, it's Mr. Popular Geek.  
And his super stalker fan freak.  
Cody, you jerk, I have fans too.  
Have you noticed how Owen hangs with me, not you.  
You're such a loser, you pathetic nerd.  
You rap like a rat, I sing like a bird.  
So, go be glad you came in third.  
But here, and today, I came in first.

Cody:

While it's true that your jokes are funny.  
Your as lazy as a fucking stuffed bunny.  
This is a rap battle not some spelling bee.  
Fuck you, I have made it to the final three.  
I'm weak, but at least I compete in the game.  
Alejandro had fucked you up, your not gain.  
You worked for Chris just to fucking get paid.  
I caught you kissing my ear, what are you gay.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	54. Courtney vs Gwen

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Courtney (shows Courtney on her PTA)

VS.

Gwen (shows Gwen writing in her diary)

BEGIN!

Courtney:

Let get something straight here you elk.  
I'd only join last time so I beat your ass myself.  
Your nothing but a boyfriend kisser, you bitch.  
I gonna throw you into an enormous ditch.  
I'm a CIT your a goth girl with skin that's pasty.  
Get out of here or things'll get more than hasty.  
I have a bad attitiude, but people still like me.  
Go away you motherfucker and leave me be.

Gwen:

Shut up Courtney, you super bitch.  
Are you really surprised Duncan didn't want to date a witch.  
Would you just shut up for once and give us a break.  
I'm shocked that nobody's dunked you in the lake.  
I'm sick of you and your annoying complaining.  
How can your fans think it's entertaining.  
You better get ready, you fucking type A.  
Because now, you're finally going to pay.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	55. Alejandro vs Eva

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Eva (shows Eva on her mp3)

VS.

Alejandro (shows Alejandro smiling evily)

BEGIN!

Alejandro:

I'm the ultimate player, I'm as tough as a rock.  
Why don't you leave this to the real jock.  
You think it's good you were beat by Heather.  
She wears skimpy shorts and is neck high in leather.  
You're just some strong, ugly dame.  
At least I actually played the game.  
I came in first, you came in twenty first.  
I eat losers for breakfast, so come quench my thirst.  
I rocked the plane, and I will do it again.  
So why don't you just try to get your revenge.

Eva:

Well isn't it the great Alejandro.  
Now degraded to a lower life form.  
I have won the hearts of the fans.  
What have you won really nothing.  
You didn't even get the money you won.  
Now you should just turn back.  
Becuase right now prepare to burn.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	56. Scott vs Dawn

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Dawn (shows Dawn with a squirrel)

VS.

Scott (shows Scott running from Fang)

BEGIN!

Scott:

Now here's my strategy, I'm gonna destroy you.  
Because all say is that aura crap that you spew.  
You look someone who came out of Harry Potter.  
This battle has know point becuase we know who's gonna win.  
Cause you look like a mixture of Bridgette and Gwen.  
I'm gonna go ahead and grab my bat.  
Cause I'm gonna make you suffer while I go hunt some kitchen rats.

Dawn:

At least I'm not afraid a fish whose missing a tooth.  
You're a dirt farmer, I'm an animal sleuth.  
You're right, we all do know who's gonna be the winner.  
I will give you a hint, it's not the guy who eats rats for dinner.  
You're the biggest man-bitch this game has ever had.  
You're not even evil, you're just kind of sad.  
We all know who's gonna win and who's gonna go cry to their pappy.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	57. Mike vs Zoey

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Zoey (shows Zoey climbing a tree)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"VS./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mike (shows Mike smiling)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"BEGIN!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mike:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Hey there Zoey my girlfriend./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You better start to defend./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Even though I'm not gonna hurt you./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But maybe my personality Mal would do./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You got an inner demon hidden in that beauty of yours./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Vito loves Anne Maria just even mores./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I bet you won't even make it to the finale in number 4./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But you did make it in season 5 I'm so proud galore./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Even thou you made it you didn't beat me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Cause I won the million, all the money./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Zoey:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Don't call me a demon cause you got people in your head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Its really hard for Cam to sleep when your talking in bed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Some of those people would start to pout./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Because instead of Riley, it's you on "inside out."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I'm a girl who is super athletic./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Your gonna be in pain so your gonna need a medic./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Even though I love you will win./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Did you even see the alternate?!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I will win this rap, baby./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And I might win, but that's a maybe./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"WHO WON?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"WHO WILL BE NEXT?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"YOU DECIDE!/p 


	58. Heather vs Alejandro

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Heather (shows Hearher putting on lipstick)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"VS./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Alejandro (shows Alejandro looking into a mirror)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"BEGIN!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Alejandro:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" Hello Heather, my beautiful sweet./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I remember seeing you with maggots you wouldn't eat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You kicked in the nuts to win TDWT./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But now it's my turn haven't you seen alternate reality?!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I won the money and so have you./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But I got some work with Jose to do./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Your a waste of my time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But you made a crime./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Because our stole my heart./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Than you crushed it apart!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Heather:/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Alejandro, you shut up right now./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Before people call you a dumbass cow./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I tricked you for a reason./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Just to win the money that season./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"How did people fall for you?!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Is that that trick people too?!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You don't play this game right./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"At least I don't play with you cause your f**king uptight./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I have won the money you see./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"So turn around and get away from me!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"WHO WON?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"WHO SHOULD I DO NEXT?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"YOU DECIDE!/p 


	59. Rosalina vs Heather

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Rosalina (shows Rosalina playing)

VS

Heather (shows Heather smiling evily)

BEGIN!

Heather:

Rosalina, Rosalina drop to the ground.

You can't beat me since you're going down.

Heather is the best.

Better than the rest.

I won the million in TDWT.

And it was all just for me.

Prove that you can beat me Rosalina.

Heather is smart and you are dumb, duh.

Rosalina:

Heather, your cheater all the way.

That is what everyone on TD says.

I'm the girl who can see your distraction.

Your the main attraction my satisfaction.

Your coming off and you will see.

I've got my own strategy.

To make sure you come off don't come near.

I'll make sure you don't come near.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD BE NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	60. Tidal vs Carrie

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Tidal (shows Tidal flying)

VS.

Carrie (shows Carrie blushing)

Begin!

Tidal:

Love is in the air and Devin's all you got.

Thought you were here for the million, but it looks like you were not.

Your Bridgette number three.

You were made before me.

I was made in 2013.

You were made two years later if you've not seen.

What do you see in a guy like Devin?

Staying friends would have got you to where you would've been.

Carrie:

Don't you dare say that about my boyfriend.

Star got you over for Shadow's love in the end.

Beware I tell you bout being caged in.

Devin's fourth breakup step will hurt you within.

You got powers and I do not.

The power of love is what I've got.

Explain why you got to be so MLG.

You are Springtrap from five nights at Freddy's 3

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD I DO NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	61. Blade vs Emma

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Emma (shows Emma blushing at a picture of Noah)

VS.

Tidal's competive personality, Blade! (Shows Blade growling at Blaze)

Begin!

Blade:

I'm not believing this, this can't be true.

Didn't you notice that Courtney went to law school to.

It feels like your a rip-off of Courtney with a different 11

Courtney never made it on, so you helped for a while.

Even though I look her, I'm a personality in a dragon head.

I'll be up in the night trying to get rid of Blaze while sleeping in your bed.

And even though I might be very challenging and sometimes very mean.

I can slam you down into the ground and your blood is what I'll clean.

Emma:

Don't you dare say that about me especially.

Your a personality and I am in reality.

I've got a boyfriend followed be thy name.

Noah's watch you call him and he can rap up this game.k

Owen and Kitty follow me around.

We'll throw you up and kick you down right on to the ground.

But I get it, you act almost just like Courtney, that stupid witch.

Your especially just like her, your a fucking bitch.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD I DO NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

**Hey everyone! You might remember me! I made Total Drama Power Island a little back. People who read the first chapter will know Tidal good. Sorry for the confusion. For people who don't know her, you can read the first chapter of power island to know her better if you want. Anyways, every night between 10:00 PM through 1:00 AM (eastern time) is going to be Power Island Showdown. We'll see what battles everyone here comes up with. If you don't know any characters, power island, chapter 2 is all the contestants. Have fun picking out the next battle.**


	62. Tidal vs Taylor

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Tidal (shows Tidal flying)

VS.

Taylor (shows Taylor looking in a mirror)

Taylor:

Dragon girl, your not looking so fine.

Your so otta fashion, your so 2009.

You never change your clothes when they get all wet.

Money is something for clothes you'll get.

My mom is rich, my dad owns trophies, your really suck when it comes to rhyming.

You always get words wrong and you mess up your timing.

So when I finish, I will go shopping for the clothes that are best.

You will get a zero for this rapping test.

Tidal:

Girl, don't get me frustrated cause of what you have did.

Your mom cancelled your allowance, it is gone and forbid.

She lied to you in Hawaii, straight into your face.

Youve started crying really hard in the ridonculous race.

Your the baby we all know, you are like another Courtney.

Your hair is short, it's all brown, your all tan, you act like her to me.

Lets not forget my favorite moment that happened to your shoe.

You were like "ew, disgusting, this is gross" when a bird toke a poo.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD I DO NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	63. Cody vs Sierra

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Cody (shows Cody laughing)

VS.

Sierra (shows Sierra blogging)

Begin!

Cody:

Sierra, can you leave me be.

Your blogging little eyes can't stop bothering me.

Your purple hair ain't natural at all.

Your a little dumber than me also tall.

You never stop blogging or leaving me alone.

You can't even keep your butt off of your phone.

Youve been creeping me out for more than an hour.

Your so stalkerlious that you take pictures of me in the shower.

Sierra:

Cody, dear Cody, don't talk to me like that.

Or embarrassing photos will go to an online chat.

Your garbage dump explosion was a hit in season one.

People laughed at you and had made fun.

Season three you were close, but you had help along the way.

Your the sidekick, I'm the hero, that is what they say.

I will win, you will see, this goddam rap.

You will never win since you rap utter crap.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD I DO NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


	64. Chris vs Tidal

Epic Rap Battles of Total Drama!

Tidal (shows Tidal flying)

VS.

Chris (shows Chris smiling)

BEGIN!

Tidal:

Chris McLean, the f***ing host everyone does hate.

Your the one who tortures people before its to late.

Total Drama was getting badder with you around.

People hate you so they punch you to the ground.

You went to jail for your crime.

Your the one that had lost time.

So I've brought up a new host to repay for your mistakes.

Don, the host of the race is the new TD host because of what it takes.

Chris:

Don't think dragon girl that it's that easy.

Total drama hosts have something quite cheesy.

Your a little dragon that no one really cares about.

You just sit in the corner and just sit and pout.

You toke my own job to make your own season.

And stopping me from being mean is a bad reason.

By the way, your kinda bad when it comes to the host.

Im am the first and I am admired the most.

WHO WON?

WHO SHOULD I DO NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!


End file.
